Once in a Blue Moon
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Dreadwing brings a pet on board with him when he returns to the Nemesis after a relic hunt. Seeing as it's a Cybertronian predator it's making the Decepticons nervous especially Starscream. An incident changes the seekers mind however and it causes a chain reaction through out the ranks but it's causing everything to change which isn't making Megatron happy. Starscream/OC
1. Preface

**This story is a gift to my friend for her birthday so I hope you like this**

**She asked me to write a love quote at the start of each chapter**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Premise**

_I'm not trying to want you, I'm not trying to care. I'm not trying to live my life wishing you were there. I'm not trying to wonder how you are or what you do…I'm sorry I can't help myself. I fell in love with you…_

Dreadwing marched along the sand with the armada of Eradicons trailing after him. Soundwave had decrypted a set of coordinates showing a relic was buried somewhere around the general area that they were currently walking through.

"Commander Dreadwing, we are picking up a singular signal not too far from these coordinates which seems to be approaching but not fast," one of the Eradicons spoke up.

"Autobot?" he asked, turning to look.

The Eradicon shook his head, "It doesn't appear to be."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know but it's changed direction," the Eradicon held the detector out to the Commander.

Dreadwing took the detector, noticing a faint blinking dot, moving away from their position at a fast pace, "As long as it doesn't interfere with the relic then it isn't important."

The Decepticons continued to march through the desert, scanning for any sign of something buried within the ground. Nothing was coming up on the detectors until the monitors went wild as they passed over the top of a sand dune.

At the same time the monitors went off the sound of a ground bridge opening rang through the silence of the desert, the Autobots appearing, guns drawn and ready to battle. Dreadwing activated his weapons and most of the drones did the same, aside from the worker drones who started to dig for the relic.

"Dreadwing I advise that you move away from the relic," Optimus called out, looking directly into the blue and gold seeker's optics.

The Decepticons didn't back down even slightly. "I'm afraid Lord Megatron has demanded that we return with this relic and I plan on completing it," Dreadwing declared.

Both sides were just about to launch into the fight when the silence was broken by a howl rippling through the air.

**Okay so even though this is a short chapter please review so that I know how this has been received.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is kind of boring but the next chapter I promise will be quite funny**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

_You are the sun, I am the moon._

_You are the words, I am the tune._

"Soundwave! What is the status on the relic hunt?" Megatron snarled as he came up behind the communications officer.

The TIC turned around, screen displaying that the Ground Bridge was set to open as soon as Dreadwing gave the order. Choosing the blue and gold seeker hadn't settled well with Starscream and he had been complaining ever since the armada had left.

It had been quite a long time and the warlord's temper was growing short, especially with the silver jet's constant whining. He was a few nanokilks away from hitting something and that thing would most likely be Starscream.

It was lucky that Dreadwing sent in the request for a ground bridge when he did otherwise the Decepticon SIC might not have been awake for much longer. The swirling green vortex opened and Dreadwing stepped though with only two Eradicons with him.

"Dreadwing! What took you so long?" Megatron growled at the blue and gold seeker.

The seeker bowed down before his leader, "My apologies Lord Megatron however we had a slight problem when we arrived although the situation is now fully under control. Unfortunately while we were still dealing with the problem the Autobots managed to escape with the relic."

In the light of the bridge it became clear that Dreadwing was covered in scratches and dents. A large laceration ran from one side of his facial plating to the other, gold paint flaking off surrounding the cut.

The warlord towered over him, optics glowing in anger, "And just what problem did you encounter that was so important that it was it would cause the loss of the relic?"

Dreadwing looked over his shoulder almost nervously, "We encountered something that might be more useful to the Decepticon cause than the relic we were sent to retrieve."

Megatron opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about when a loud sound filled the halls of the Nemesis. The sound was something that hadn't been heard since the start of the war on Cybertron, a Cyberwolf's screeching howl. A large form launched out of the ground bridge, flying over Dreadwing's bowed head and landing with a loud thud on the ground, the familiar sound of claws clipping on metal ringing out.

The warlord took a step backwards due to pure surprise at the sudden appearance of the creature. The form pulled itself up to its full height, standing remarkably tall even for Cyberwolves which were renowned for being quite large. Its body was mainly a dark red however encircling its neck was a ring of royal blue, creating the illusion that the creature was wearing a collar of some sort. It had a splash of black on its face which simply made its optics stand out even more. Optics that seemed to pierce straight through whatever it was looking at, a sharp, stunning gold.

Starscream stumbled backwards to try and put any distance between him and the Cyberwolf. Megatron just stared with shocked optics as the creature shifted slightly from side to side, both ears perked up as if it were hunting or playing. Soundwave simply remained immobile but behind his visor he also had the same shock as every Decepticon on the bridge.

"As you can see Lord Megatron we found a Cyberwolf roaming along the barren outskirts of this planet and after a brief tangle with both the Autobots and her we ended up managing to get her to follow us back here," Dreadwing explained.

"Cyberwolves vanished at the beginning of the war and none have been seen since," Starscream yelped. "So how is it this one was just wondering around earth?"

The blue and gold seeker clicked his fingers and the dog sat down immediately, a somewhat disappointed look on its face. As though it had been denied doing something it really wanted. "I believe that at the beginning of the war all of the Cyberwolves left and created new lives on other planets. Nightclaw must have landed on earth and thus she now seems to live here."

"Nightclaw? I do wonder how you not only know this creatures name but why it seems to listen to you fully," Megatron said, noticing the obedience the wolf displayed.

Dreadwing raised his servo and stroked the creature's back, "Actually my Lord I know this particular Cyberwolf from when my brother and I were younger. The entire pack of Cyberwolves of which this particular wolf was included would often come and visit to the point where every single wolf listens to my brother and I without any question."

The warlord came closer to the calm wolf who was now sitting patiently, ears perked up. "Perhaps it would provide an advantage to have such a powerful creature within our ranks. As long as it is under your control I think that Nightclaw, did you say, would be a useful addition to the Decepticons."

"Lord Megatron! You can't be serious about allowing such a dangerous beast to roam around the Nemesis freely. What if the creature's natural instincts take over and it attacks us all," Starscream protested, about to walk forward but then deciding against it.

Megatron continued to look at the Cyberwolf, "It won't be unattended. Dreadwing shall be with it at all times and whenever he is needed without the creature then you can as the humans say 'babysit' Nightclaw over here."

~Line Break~

"Lord Megatron, that creature is a terror and should not be allowed to roam around as if it is one of our crew. Do you remember what Cyberwolves were like? They were aggressive, untamable beasts that would attack anything in sight and could rip even the most powerful Cybertronian to shreds. Their teeth could shred through any armor. They were worse than Scraplets and Predacons combined, it was common knowledge that anybot who came anywhere near even one of those _things _would have almost no chance of survival," Starscream complained as he followed the warlord through the halls. "Dreadwing may think that it is tame but there has never been any reports of those mutts being under control. They are savage, unruly and you are just allowing it to trot freely around as if it's one of us."

Megatron spun around and glared down at his SIC, "Do you seriously think that I don't know how powerful Cyberwolves are? I have had first-hand experience with one of them when I was still a fighter in the pits and I will never forget the amount of strength that it held. I barely managed to beat him only to later find out that the beast I fought was only the Omega, the lowest ranking wolf in his pack and thus the weakest. That mongrel Dreadwing brought onboard will provide us with a huge advantage over the Autobots and at the slightest sign of any problems with 'Nightclaw' I will vanquish the thing myself."

**Please review so I know what the others think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter doesn't have lots of action but it is kind of cute.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

_Every time somebody hugs you I get jealous._

_For that one second that person held my whole world_

"Lord Megatron are you sure that this is the best idea? I mean the beast only seems to listen to Dreadwing and perhaps we shouldn't separate the creature from its owner when it's only been on board the ship for a few solar cycles," Starscream desperately tried to convince the warlord to change his mind.

It seemed as though Megatron had turned his audio receptors off though and he just continued giving Dreadwing orders on what he wanted them to retrieve, "Dreadwing if you would please give Starscream some information on the Cyberwolf that he will be looking after. I really don't want to have to deal with having to clean up whatever is left of him if he does something wrong."

The blue and gold seeker nodded as Megatron walked out, "Nightclaw is currently in my quarters, most likely still in recharge but when she wakes up she probably will require energon. I would advise you not to wake her up early or annoy her. She shouldn't be hard to look after but if she gets out of hand just scratch her ears, it would make her fall straight into recharge."

Starscream spluttered, "You can't be serious about me having to look after that mutt."

"That's another thing, you might want to avoid calling her mongrel or mutt when she's near. I would also advise avoiding the words beast or creature."

The silver jet opened his mouth to say something but the other was already leaving. Starscream huffed in indignation and just glared at the spot where the others had disappeared.

¬Line Break¬

Starscream stalked down the halls towards Dreadwing's quarters. He had no idea why he had to look after the creature in any case, all Soundwave had to do was watch the mutt through the cameras and then there was less chance of him getting torn to pieces.

His pedes were clicking against the floor creating echoes that rang down the hall. He came to stop in front of the quarters and typed in the code he had been given. A scowl stuck on his face as he marched into the room.

Nightclaw was lazing on the berth, still deep in recharge. Her frame moved up and down in a steady motion as she ventilated softly. Her optics were offline and her head was resting on her paws, her entire body curled up. Her tail was coiled into a tight ball.

The silver seeker marched over to Dreadwing's desk and sat down on the seat but apparently even that slight noise caused her optics to online. Her ears perked up and she turned her head around slightly. As soon as she saw him she sat up and she jumped off of the berth. Immediately his entire body tensed up, he didn't even take in a ventilation. He pretended not to be scared but he still couldn't even look directly into her optics.

She seemed to sense his fear for she stopped moving and instead sat down on the ground, cocking her head slightly to the side. Starscream remembered what Dreadwing had said so he stood up and edged over to the 2 cubes of energon he had seen when he had entered the quarters. She took a few steps away from him and launched her frame back onto the berth.

He grabbed one of the cubes and crept over to her still form. He placed the cube on the edge and moved away from her at top speed. She looked up at him and made a small whine.

Not understanding what she wanted him to do he pushed the cube closer to her with the tip of his claw. She barked slightly and after a few nanokilks he crept forward and pushed it underneath her nose. When she still didn't react he got irritated.

"What do you want me to do? Why won't you just drink it already?" he grumbled.

She tapped her nose on the cube and made a rumbling sound deep in her throat. Starscream approached her cautiously but as soon as he got close she jumped up and licked his facial plating.

He jumped backwards in shock and crashed into the desk making everything fall off. She made a bunch of weird noises under her breath that sounded suspiciously like laughter. She lowered her head and began to lap at the energon.

He glared at Nightclaw, "What was the point of doing that?" He wiped the oral fluid off of him, "I swear there is a reason that mutts like you shouldn't be allowed to live in close quarters to mechs who are actually intelligent."

He yelped loudly as an empty cube hit him in his chest. Her golden optics glowed extremely brightly as she jumped off of the berth and stretched. She started to walk towards the door and Starscream moved in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

Suddenly her optics brightened even more and she dug her head under the berth and pulled out a data pad. She nudged it into his servos and barked in excitement, her tail wagging back and forth.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

She hopped onto the berth and barked again, placing the data pad next to her. He walked forward and picked it up, nervously shifting as far from her as possible. He turned it on and it opened into what looked like a human movie. He looked down at the now begging face that was staring up at him.

He sighed and clicked on the small green button, making the movie play. She sat up and moved slightly closer watching the screen. She was clearly enticed by the program and at first he just moved away from her but soon he got captured by the movie that was playing.

He didn't even notice that he was shifting into the source of warmth emanating from beside him.

¬Line Break¬

Starscream's optics onlined groggily, just coming out of recharge. He looked up and noticed a warmth that was on top of his chest. Gazing down he noticed a red form snuggled into his side, her head resting on his chest. In his servo he held a data pad and when he realized what was happening.

The silver seeker jumped up at top speed, knocking her off of him but before she could fully wake up he shot out of the room.

A chuckle came from the other side of the room, "So I suppose watching a movie was boring and caused both you and your babysitter to fall into recharge. I must admit you looked oh so cute when you're cuddling up into Starscream's side."

A data pad slammed into Dreadwing's helm and Nightclaw glared at him, "I'm sure it was just as cute as when we went to that bar and you got so overcharged you went and made out with who again?"

She barked in laughter as the pad came flying back at her.

**Okay so something new has just appeared so review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so this might seem a bit disjointed but it will all come together later on in the story**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you..._

_I could walk in my garden forever_

The sound of claws clanging against metal rang out. A red blur flew through the halls of the Nemesis, causing the drones to stare for as long as they could. Heavy ventilations heaved out of the wolf as she shot past. Her tail whipped back and forth as she spun around the corner.

Nightclaw was on a mission and her golden optics were bright with determination. Her pedes were heavy as they fell against the cold floor. Her frame was built for hunting so she managed to pick up speed pretty quickly though she was having to focus on not slipping and crashing. As well developed her claws were for digging into things she knew that they weren't going to be able to dig into the metal.

She skidded slightly as she turned one corner at top speed and she stumbled over her own paws slightly to get back her balance. Even though the slip slowed her down slightly she soon managed to get back to the same speed. Two of the drones who were walking down the hall were forced to duck down as she launched over their heads and continued speeding down the halls.

A blind corner was coming and she started to pick up the pace, knowing that she wasn't far from her destination. She barreled around the corner and the loud clang of metal filled the halls. Not to be halted by anything she immediately got to her pedes and bounded off of the mech she had crashed into. She didn't even notice who it was in her rush to get to where she was heading. She clenched her denta together and shot forward as fast as she could.

She burst through the doors of the med bay and flung her body onto the medical berth. Knock Out and Breakdown both jumped back at the sudden appearance of the Cyberwolf. Dreadwing laughed slightly and reached down to scratch her head.

"What is she doing in here? She could have scratched my paint!" Knock Out grumbled.

The blue and gold seeker completely ignored him, "Don't worry about it Night. It's a minor injury."

Her vocalizer let out a whine of protest. She seemed to have a very annoyed look in her optics and she nudged the huge gash across his chassis.

"Minor injury."

The look she gave him made him roll his optics, "Knock Out, assure her that this shouldn't be something that she should even care about."

Knock Out and Breakdown both looked at each other in confusion. They had never seen Dreadwing act so weirdly like he had been since he had brought Nightclaw on board. Knock Out nodded, "Well the wound should heal naturally and won't cause any discomfort. So the main thing that you should be worrying about is the fact that you can't really fix your paint or anything until it's finally healed properly."

Nightclaw nodded her helm and rested her body next to his, her head resting on his lap. Knock Out gathered that she wasn't going to move anytime soon so he moved forward to continue working on the wound. Breakdown watched the young Cyberwolf suspiciously before turning his attention back to helping Knock Out.

¬Line Break¬

Starscream stalked towards Dreadwing's quarters. Ever since the mutt had come onboard the only job that Megatron had given him was anything that had to do with her. Currently he had been sent to go and fetch her out of the other Seeker's quarters and take her to the bridge. The reason she was needed made no sense. It wasn't as if the mongrel would understand any of the tactical meeting anyway, she was a mindless beast in his opinion.

Dreadwing had been forced to give him the code to his quarters but the threat that he had been given made sure that he would stay out of the quarters unless he absolutely had to go inside from an order given to him by Megatron. He opened the door and marched into the room.

Nightclaw was lying on the berth, stretched out and in recharge. All she seemed to do half the time was sleep. As soon as his pedes fell on the metal she lifted her head off of the berth. She jumped up when she saw him and landed on the floor, landing perfectly on her paws. Her head tilted in curiosity.

"You need to go to the bridge. I don't know why but apparently you have to hear what the meeting is about. It's not like you're actually going to know what's going on."

A snarl rippled from her and he took a step backwards in fear. She stopped and walked past him, her helm held high in the air. He followed her, making sure to keep a good distance away from her. She was clearly ignoring him now and that was fine by him. He had witnessed how strong she could be when she had run into him and now he was even more nervous about being around the creature then he had been before.

¬Line Break¬

Something was seriously wrong with that mutt. Starscream had come to that conclusion a while ago and now it was even more obvious than it had been before. Often it was impossible to find her even if he used the security cameras.

If there was a storm, which were very different then the Cybertronian ones, he would always see her sitting on the top of the ship. She seemed to love sitting in the rain until she was covered in water and then she would be dripping wet when she walked through the halls. It had often caused some of the drones to slip while they were on patrol. The Decepticon leader himself had almost fallen once but it didn't seem as if Megatron even cared about anything that creature did.

At times whenever she got angry or upset about something her golden optics seemed to take on a red tint. It was rather scary to see and the color change seemed to strike fear straight into his spark. He really didn't trust the mongrel.

Dreadwing was very fond of the wolf though and he had often seen the other Seeker covered in scratch and bite marks. They didn't look to be painful though, as if they were made from a playful fight. It wasn't just that but the gold and blue bot also was acting weird lately, as if a different bot was pretending to be him. Everything seemed to now revolve around that mongrel.

Megatron seemed to be planning something that involved his 'secret weapon' but Starscream knew that the mutt wouldn't care less about fighting the war. She only listened to Dreadwing and even though she might look at him, she now couldn't care less about what was going on around her.

¬Line Break¬

Nightclaw growled playfully at the drones who were guarding the energon stockpiles. She was bored out of her processer and the Eradicons couldn't ever tell the difference between when she was playful or when she was actually threatening. It was funny to see how they immediately moved out of the way in fright.

She didn't really need to go see the energon stocks but she was still bored and they were the closest to where she had been standing when the boredom took over. Besides she couldn't do anything on the ship without being seen by Soundwave who really annoyed her at times.

It was slightly frustrating when only one Decepticon didn't take a step backwards whenever she appeared. Dreadwing was never really the most playful twin though and even though he would sometimes have fun it had always been Skyquake who had snuck out to watch her pack hunt or had wrestled with her just to test his strength. Of course she always won with her being the ultimate predator and all that but it was still fun.

One thing that was irritating her was that she wasn't allowed to contact her pack because apparently Dreadwing didn't want Megatron discovering how many of the Cyberwolves she could set up communications with. It had been lonely enough on this planet without knowing where she was and without enough strength she hadn't been able to contact the rest of her pack and now that she was strong enough she wasn't allowed to.

She got that nobody should know that she was the Alpha and she had the ability to talk but it didn't seem 9 more wolves on this planet would be such a bad idea. Sure she herself had a very aggressive nature and she rarely took anything seriously but the rest of her pack were different, for the most part.

Lifting herself onto her hind paws she grabbed one of the cubes and headed towards the bridge, an idea already brewing in her processer. She knew that it wasn't really a good idea but seriously she was bored and Dreadwing knew that she should never be allowed to get bored. At that very moment though she knew that the Decepticons probably wouldn't be too happy when she 'accidently' bit down on the cube to hard and caused it to explode all over anybody in range but it would be extremely funny.

**Please do review. The person who requested this really wants to hear what others think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well this chapter has some action but in 2 more chapters it begins to get really intresting**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 4**

_I would die for you._

_But I won't live without you._

It was on that one particular mission that not only did the Autobots get the delight of going up against Nightclaw for the first time but also it was revealed that an angry Cyberwolf was one that you didn't want to fight. Of course it seemed like it was a lesson that could have told to everybody instead of experiencing it.

Megatron smirked at the Autobots who were standing across from the Decepticons. Nightclaw was standing behind them, effectively hidden. The warlord had only come on such a simple energon retrieval mission just so that he could see the reaction to the newest addition to his army. He had ordered that she stay away until she was needed.

Nightclaw was shifting on her paws, bored of just standing there. Dreadwing had said that she would be allowed to attack something on this mission but so far it was extremely boring. She was itching with anticipation but in the back of her mind she hoped that whoever she got to attack was actually someone that would present a challenge. It got so boring when you couldn't find anybot who would be able to take you on when you were fighting. This was the reason she loved fighting with the blue and gold seeker, he knew how Cyberwolves fought and used it to try and defeat her.

A whine escaped her vocalizer and Starscream sent a glare at her over his shoulder. When he turned his optics back to the Autobots she stuck her glossa out at him, making sure that nobody saw her. It was very frustrating that she couldn't show what she was really like. A small rock hit the top of her helm and she jumped slightly. Dreadwing wasn't looking at her but he was the only one who would dare do that to her.

With a flick of her tail a small piece of rock hit him on one of his wings leaving a dust spot. The drones had noticed the rocks that flew over their heads and looked between the Seeker and the Cyberwolf curiously. Nobody understood why Dreadwing acted like a youngling when around Nightclaw but nobody had said anything.

"I don't think that you've met the newest member of my army yet." Megatron stepped to the side, thinking that she was going to jump over the Vehicons like she normally did but nothing moved. All of the Decepticons looked behind them but the Cyberwolf had disappeared.

Dreadwing cleared his vocalizer and pointed to the top of a large rock formation where what looked like a rock was lazing.

"Get her down from there!" Megatron growled at the Seeker.

The blue and gold mech rolled his optics slightly, "Nightclaw!"

Nightclaw lifted her helm slightly at the sound of her name being called. From her spot on the rock she could see everything that was going on beneath her. It was weird to feel so many optics just staring at her. She stood up slowly and yawned slightly before digging her claws into the dirt and launching into the air.

She landed on the ground and caused a cloud of dust encircled her slightly. She coughed slightly when the dirt got stuck in her intake vents. Her golden optics studied the bots in front of her and she let out a small bark that made most of the Autobots take a large step backwards.

"How did you get a Cyberwolf?" the blue femme asked, moving slightly away.

Nightclaw tilted her head to the side and yapped making them all jump, including the Decepticons behind her. She looked behind her at Dreadwing and tilted her head in confusion. He shrugged and she turned her head to look at Starscream who had moved the furthest away. She normally found Seeker's to be predictable and fun but the Decepticon SIC was very interesting to her. He defiantly caught her attention.

Megatron glared at his army, "Nightclaw! You will keep the Autobots busy along with half of the drones and Dreadwing while we get the relic."

She nodded and turned towards the Autobots, growls erupting from her vocalizer.

"Does anybody know how to fight a Cyberwolf?" the large green bot asked.

Nightclaw barked under her breath in laughter as they all shook their helms. Well this seemed like it was going to be easy but it was still something to do.

"Nightclaw the last time we got involved in a battle you spoke so can you try your best to not reveal all the secret of Cyberwolves to the Autobots," Dreadwing muttered into her audio receptor as he came up beside her, ready to fight.

She looked over at him with a distasteful look and her vocalizer came out extremely quiet, "That happened once and will never happen again."

He bit his glossa slightly to keep from laughing, "Yes because you never did something stupid 4 times in the same day."

A slight indignant yap made them all look at her weirdly. She covered up by growling angrily at the Autobots. Her claws dug into the dirt and she launched at Arcee who was the closest. Everybody took this as the signal to begin fighting. The blue two-wheeler tried to move out of the way but she was a few nanokliks to slow and the claws of one paw dig into her side, ripping easily through the armor.

Bumblebee helped Arcee to move away as the Cyberwolf launched at them yet again. The scout shot at her forcing her to jump out of the way. She bared her fangs aggressively and snapped at them, her denta glinting slightly under the sunlight.

She snarled and spun around, sinking her denta straight into Smokescreen's arm. The force of her bite went right through the armor and crumpled it completely. The young Autobot let out a slight yelp and she slammed her shoulder into his chassis making him stumble backwards when she released his arm.

Her ears perked up and she ignored the three Autobots who were surrounding her. Optimus and Megatron were now fighting while Starscream evacuated the relic. Her sudden freeze caused her opponents to stop completely, wondering what was wrong.

She dug her claws into the ground and launched herself over their heads. The full force of a fully grown Cyberwolf running into a bot would be enough to offline an average sized mech so Bulkhead was knocked back powerfully, a sizeable dent now on his chassis. She growled aggressively, her entire body now taking up a defensive position. Dreadwing stood up and rubbed his wing which was twisted, a look of pain covering his facial plating.

Nightclaw's muscles tensed and Bulkhead started to back away. He just knew he had grabbed Dreadwing's wing and then the wolf knocked him backwards.

"I probably should have mentioned that she is slightly over-protective of Dreadwing," Megatron said with a deep resounding laugh.

She jumped at Bulkhead and her claws left a few deep slices in his arm which he used to try and protect himself. Growls were erupting from deep within her vocalizer and he backed away as fast as he could. She pounced at him. He just managed to move out of her way but he didn't think about her tail. It whipped around and wrapped around his legs, making him fall backwards slightly.

She leaped onto his chassis and snarled angrily, her fangs inches away from him. He didn't dare move and neither did anybody else. Her golden optics were hard.

Megatron moved away from Optimus and laughed, "If any of you Autobots dare try anything then I'll have Nightclaw offline _Bulkhead_."

A ground bridge opened behind them and all of the Decepticons left except for Dreadwing and Megatron who both stood in front of the swirling portal.

The warlord smirked as he turned around and walked through. He looked back over his shoulder at the Cyberwolf, "Kill him."

Nobody moved. She looked down at Bulkhead and huffed a ventilation. She launched off of him, moving back to Dreadwing's side.

"She isn't going to offline me?" Bulk asked, looking in confusion at the two Decepticons.

Nightclaw shrugged, "I don't kill without a reason, just as it is for my entire pack. Fighting isn't the same as killing."

She trotted through the ground bridge with Dreadwing behind her. The Autobots stared in absolute shock.

**I love it when I check on a story and I notice I have new reviews especially during the exams so please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is my second favorite chapter in this fanfiction so I really hope you like it.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 5**

_There is never a time or place for true love._

_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment_

To say that Starscream was nervous was an understatement. In all of the confusion of the battle the Autobots had managed to steal the relic while everybody else was distracted and he knew that Megatron had already figured it out. He never asked to just 'talk' to Starscream. As soon as Dreadwing was done giving excuses as to why Nightclaw didn't offline the green Autobot he was in a heap of scrap.

At least he had something to do as he dreaded the time when he would have to confront his 'master' although in his processer it couldn't have been a worse assignment. He had to deal with Nightclaw and make sure that she wasn't injured and then he was to escort her to the wash racks so she could get cleaned up.

The Cyberwolf was still ignoring him and he was still not too happy with her. It was very rare that a SIC showed any emotion and he was thanking Primus that Dreadwing hadn't seen him fall into recharge next to the mutt. After all that would lose him his reputation and it was already under strain. At least he wasn't the only one who knew that Nightclaw was strange, Knock Out mentioned it to him a few solar cycles ago. She did have a very protective streak.

A bark snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at the red figure sitting, golden optics focused on his facial plating. She was clearly getting annoyed with the sand that had embedded itself into her armor with the way she kept twitching and despite her constant meddling in the Nemesis she had not the faintest ideas of where the wash racks might be.

"I don't suppose you have any injuries that I should care about?"

Her look was enough to answer the question and he gestured for her to follow him. The soft padding of her pedes on the ground was the only thing that told him she had actually listened. A glance over his shoulder revealed that she was indeed walking behind him, even though it was obvious that she would rather not be.

They walked into the general wash racks. There was a wash rack in Dreadwing's quarters but Lord Megatron had said that he was to direct her to these. She looked at him once before moving as far away as possible. Half of his processer pointed out that he could just leave now but that would mean Megatron would have another reason to beat him into scrap metal. With a resigned sigh he followed her.

Nightclaw looked over her shoulder and barked inquisitively at him. There were no Vehicons in the racks with the reason being extremely obvious. All of the soldiers went out of their way to make sure that they were nowhere near the Cyberwolf.

Starscream ignored her bark but found it hard to ignore her when she stopped suddenly and he tripped over her. He looked up with a glare, "What in the Pits did you do that for?"

A low sound that could have been chuckling escaped her vocalizer but still she tilted her helm to the side in a question. Golden optics staring directly into red ones.

The Seeker huffed and got up, "Lord Megatron said that I must make perfectly sure that you are okay and that means I have to stay at your side until you're absolutely fine. It's probably just to make me tired so that our 'meeting' will go well."

A curious look came from the wolf.

"Our meeting is going to involve the fact that I dropped the relic and then of course it isn't going to be talking. My 'master' will most likely incorporate something that will send me to the med bay for solar cycles on end and then make me lead missions while I'm still injured. That's supposing he doesn't beat me to the point of offlining or decides to snuff my spark," the words were spat out bitterly.

She sat down and let out a small bark that made Starscream stare at her strangely, "I don't speak wolf. It appears that Dreadwing is the only Seeker that can."

_If only, _ran through Nightclaw's helm but out loud she tapped her paw on the floor for a minute before an idea came to her. She dug her one claw into the ground and traced out a collection of symbols to make up a question.

"You can write?"

Her paw tapped the ground and the Seeker tilted his helm to read what it said. He laughed mirthlessly, "Leaving would just make me go onto the Decepticons kill on sight list and then it's certain that I'll be offlined. At least there is a chance that Megatron will simply rip my wings off again for not flying away with the relic. Grounding a Seeker is a terrible thing to do and believe me I plan on paying him back one day."

Another question appeared in the ground and he sighed, "It's a long story and honestly not something that you want to be bored with."

She made a weird sound under her breath. Starscream looked into her optics, "Wouldn't you rather go clean that sand out of your armor?"

She shook her helm and then scratched something else, _I'll write out the story about Dreadwing and Skyquake meeting me. It was a very embarrassing thing for them._

"I suppose that is a fair trade but I warn you I really don't think that you want to hear about this story. Knowing about me joining the Decepticons is hardly something that you would care about but okay. It started when I was still a youngling and very curious about everything. I had two siblings that were just as curious but nothing compared to me. It turned out that it was the start of everything.'

"Just beyond our house was a large, deep hole that my creators warned us all never to go anywhere near but the more they said it the more I really wanted to find out why. I probably should have listened but at the time I wasn't going to be told what to do. I crept down to the hole when my creators had left but as soon as I got close to the edge I stumbled. The hole itself was nothing special, there was nothing in there that would have been of any interest. Climbing out was impossible though.'

"I tried calling out and I think that they heard me but nobot ever came to try and rescue me. I stayed down there for an entire solar cycle before a figure saved me. At first I thought that it was my creators that had rescued me but it wasn't as I found out. My first clue was when they knocked me unconscious and carried me away. I woke up in a cell with nothing around except a small energon cube that had been placed in front of me. A drunk the small amount quickly and crawled to the bars so I could look around. There was still nothing around me.'

"I sat there for a while before a bot came down and opened the cell opposite mine. The bot ignored me and just put the small bot inside before leaving. I don't remember much about that youngling except that he wouldn't talk to me or look at me. I was in that cell for who knows how long before two other mechs came down. One opened the cell and picked me up, saying something about a Seeker generating a lot of income or something like that. I was young and I didn't know where I was going when he carried me away but I was curious.'

"It wasn't for long because then I had energon cuffs put around my arms and legs and I was shoved into a box. I remember how scared I was then and that was before the box was opened so they could clip my wings. The mech that did it just cut a few wires but then my wings were absolutely useless and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do as much as flap them. With Seekers if you cannot fly then you're cast out and no other flyer will so much as speak to you. Knowing that my Sire would probably never so much as look at me again was the thing that hurt me most.'

"Despite I was at what most call the highest of fear it was still made worse when my two siblings were dropped into the box with me. Another 5 Seekerlings were also placed with us but we stayed as close as possible, not knowing what was going on. There were miniature energon cubes that were dropped in but only 3 of them so we had to share. I remember it vividly because that was when I knew we were in trouble.'

"We were transported around roughly and we kept crashing into one another seeing as there was only enough space in the box for about 4 younglings and there was double that. It was a horrid feeling to not know where we were going or what was going to happen. Nobot spoke out of fear. And then we were all separated, as a matter of fact I never saw my brothers again. Thundercracker and Skywarp were both taken in different directions and I knew that they wouldn't be coming back.'

"I'll just fast forward seeing as the rest is something you don't need to know and is rather personal but still the point stands that Megatron was the one that rescued me. It was an accident and of course I thought at the time the only way to repay him was to join his cause. As I grew older I learnt what he was really like and that was when I saw his true colors. I never believed in the Autobots so I stayed with the Decepticons and I agreed with them on many counts however if I was given the chance to lead we would have won this war by now and that is a fact."

Nightclaw stood up and move closer to the Seeker slowly until she was a few inches away. Starscream almost moved due to instincts and his processer screaming that being near a Cyberwolf was dangerous but he ignored it. When she sat down it was obvious that she wasn't going to come any closer to him so he relaxed slightly, it was natural to think that she would rip him to pieces if she was given the chance but all of her actions showed otherwise.

He reached out a servo and nervously placed it on top of her helm. She leaned into it and he tried scratching her audio receptors like he had seen Dreadwing do before. The reaction was a light rumbling sound that erupted from her vocalizer and made Starscream jump slightly.

The Seeker laughed slightly, "I guess the great thing about telling you the story is that I know you can't tell anybody. Except for Dreadwing but you won't right? I'm probably just talking to myself, who can tell if you were listening or even understood a word I said. It's not like you can talk."

_Starscream report to the bridge, _Megatron's voice came over the intercom.

A sigh escaped him, "You can go to the wash racks and get all of that dust off of you and then if you are looking for me, I'll be in the med bay."

He turned and walked away from her, noticing how her optics stayed on him until he turned the corner.

**So there you go and trust me the next chapter will be awesome. I'll only update if I gt reviews so please click that little button. Flames count as reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is my all-time favorite chapter even if it's shorter than usual so I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Review Response_**

**Scarlet Thorrn: ****Thank you for your constructive criticism and you have made a valued point about making Starscream rarely show emotion and I'll take into consideration that I have to be rather careful and I might change it. With Starscream's story I did it that way on purpose because he's telling a rather painful memory to someone that he doesn't believe understands or cares. This is a slight spoiler but he does plan on finishing the story later on and then I'll be sure to make it seem less blunt and straightforward with him showing a lot more emotion. Thank you once more.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 6**

_If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes._

_Only then would you realize how special you are to me._

Nightclaw stared at the ground. He thought she hadn't understood but of course she had. When first meeting the Seeker she thought that he would be fun to mess around with given his obvious fear of her, after all her base instincts wouldn't be that hard to fight off. A Cyberwolf naturally wanted to either kill or protect another that was of a different species and mostly it was the former that happened. The instinct to attack Dreadwing had been lost over the vorns of trust however she was still fighting it off.

A faint echo ran across her spark chamber, the sound of paws hitting the dirt. She focused on the feeling and suddenly she was complete again. Another 9 processers linked up to hers and she almost howled at the feeling of her pack with her. The link was reestablished and they all knew it.

_Night! Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to link the pack up for ages but an Alpha would have a much easier time, _an annoyed voice barked at her.

A smirk covered her face as she dug her claws into the dirt, _I'll explain it all to you later but right now, prepare for pack transportation. I'll give you coordinates._

¬Line Break¬

Starscream yelped as his wing twisted beneath Megatron's hold. He couldn't move away though what with the warlord's other hand holding him in the air by his throat. Energon was trickling out of his many cuts from being thrown across the room when he first walked in. He had hit the console and Soundwave had been forced to move out of the way in order to not get in the middle of anything.

Dreadwing was standing emotionlessly in the corner, waiting for Megatron to grow tired with Starscream so that he could discuss Nightclaw's killing capabilities. He knew that she was growing annoyed of acting like a mindless creature and he was growing bored of trying to decipher what she was saying, he was only getting by on how well he knew her. She snapped at him once and one of the drones looked like he had heard but after Nightclaw snarling at him he had turned away.

"Please Master. Allow me to make it up to you," Starscream panted between heavy ventilations, desperately clawing at Megatron's servo.

"How many times do you plan on failing me? Is it possible for you to ever actually succeed?" the warlord growled, dropping the Seeker and watching him struggle to get up. "I have no use for a worthless Seeker! I thought that you couldn't fail any worse but now you lose a relic that was right in our grasp while the Autobots were trying to fend off a Cyberwolf. That mutt is more useful then you are!"

Starscream managed to stand up only for Megatron to backhand him and knock him onto the floor, "I don't know why I even bother keeping you around! Perhaps I should just offline you right now!"

The Seeker whimpered but made no attempt to move again, with his left leg as badly hurt as it was it had been exceptionally painful to try and stand up the first time, "Lord Megatron. I swear it won't happen again and I'll go and get it from the Autobot base as soon as possible if you so wish."

Megatron scoffed, "Do you think I am a fool Starscream? If I let you go on a retrieval mission what will stop you from flying away for good this time."

Starscream tried to pull himself up again but couldn't manage it. The warlord scoffed and grabbed onto the Seeker's mangled wing, lifting him once more off of the ground. A pained gasp escaped Starscream as he was once more flung across the room.

Megatron stalked towards him. Everyone in the room froze when a chilling growl was heard over all the commotion. A snarl and then Nightclaw was standing in front of Starscream her teeth bared at the warlord and growls ripping out of her vocalizer. Once golden optics had taken on a red tinge. Drawing herself up to her full height, she glared at the mech in front of her.

"Dreadwing! What has gone wrong with your mutt?" Megatron snapped at the other Seeker.

Said mech moved forward only to receive a snap and a growl from Nightclaw, "It seems that she had developed a protective streak for Starscream. Why she has is a mystery even to me."

The warlord aimed his cannon towards Dreadwing, "It's your choice mongrel. I don't care which Seeker I punish."

A bright symbol started to glow on the back of Nightclaw's neck. One that Dreadwing recognized.

"Nightclaw! Don't you dare!"

But it was too late and the air shimmered to form the growling forms of 9 fully grown Cyberwolves. Each snarling at Megatron. Everybody in the room, Soundwave included, stumbled backwards out of fear. The blue and gold Seeker being the only one to stumble out of shock for one of the wolves had materialized right in front of him.

If that wasn't the biggest shock a pitch black wolf with a blood red tail and shimmering red optics spoke, "So are you actually going to explain why we're here?"

Dreadwing felt like banging his helm against the wall.

It appeared that the other wolves felt the same way because the small light blue wolf with white paws rolled her pink optics, "Shadow have you seriously forgotten that we aren't supposed to talk?"

He yelped slightly, "I didn't know that."

"I knew that and you say that I never listen," the gray wolf closest to Dreadwing barked, blue optics glowing.

A turquoise wolf with silver optics and white plating along his back barked in laughter, "Now Smokeflame I have never said you can't listen. You're quite good at listening to things that have nothing to do with you."

A nod came from the dark purple wolf with golden lightning bolts running down her side and glinting red optics, "That I will agree with."

"In all honesty if I thought anybody would have talked it would have been Magma," this wolf stood closest to Soundwave and was the smallest of them in stature. Bright purple optics shone from the plasma blue wolf.

The magenta Cyberwolf with greenish optics glared at him, "Why would you say that?"

"Simple you can't shut up," the lightning wolf barked, looking down at her claws.

He opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a dark blue wolf with yellow optics, "A little harsh Bolt but honestly you aren't one to talk."

"Isn't the rule we don't talk until Night does?" the smallest asked.

The rest of the pack nodded and he smiled, "I guess that explains why we are still talking while every Cybertronian around us is staring in shock."

They all froze and Nightclaw finally spoke, a powerful tone in her voice, "I probably should have guessed that this was a bad idea."

"You think," Dreadwing asked.

The last wolf, a slim golden wolf with red optics nodded, "If I had been here I would have warned you not to. I'm your third and your advisor."

A scoff came from 'Shadow', "You should have seen her when she was a Beta while you were missing in action. She was stuttering and blurting out completely ridiculous ideas. Not to mention the constant rambling and she really isn't the best one to have at your side during a hunt."

She growled at him, "He wasn't any better as an Alpha. Almost none of our hunts ended successfully and he was one of the worst Alpha's I've ever served under. I beg that you don't go missing ever again."

"Really the entire pack fell into chaos. Next time you leave I'm following," the plasma wolf yapped.

Megatron's vocalizer finally seemed to start working again, "What is going on here?"

Nightclaw looked up, "My pack just revealed that Cyberwolves can talk but now that you know I wish to issue a message. I have declared that both Seekers on this ship are under our protection so laying a servo on them will not bode well."

With that she turned and nudged Starscream, the rest of the wolves making sure that the Decepticons didn't move.

¬Line Break¬

The wounded Seeker leaned heavily against Nightclaw. The med bay wasn't far and the rest of the wolves, along with Dreadwing, following obediently. The flyer was talking to the large black wolf about something inaudible. Starscream tried twisting his helm to look at the pack but a sharp bark from the Cyberwolf at his side caused him to stop.

"You can talk?" he muttered.

"Megatron injured your vocalizer when he strangled you so don't talk," she spoke in a monotone.

Starscream's optics glowed slightly, "You understood everything I was saying to you about my past. She didn't answer and he took that as a yes, "Why did you pretend that you couldn't talk."

She sighed slightly, "I'll answer but you can't strain your vocalizer any more. Deal?"

He nodded and she grumbled slightly under her breath, "I didn't want Megatron to learn of the secret that few Cybertronians know."

Starscream wanted to ask something else but bit his glossa. The smallest wolf suddenly appeared on his right hand side, "Nightclaw what's wrong with you?"

"Meaning?"

"You're acting like Sunbloom."

The sound of a vocalizer clearing and then the golden wolf was near them, "And what would that be?"

"You know…"

"Stiff and boring like you have a stick up your aft," the grayish Cyberwolf trotted up.

Nightclaw looked over at him with an annoyed look, "I'm not discussing this now."

_So what is up with you? _Splashfang's voice drifted through the pack's connection. The turquoise wolf being one of the most observant in the pack.

_Absolutely nothing! _She snapped at the others.

_You are acting weirdly, _Boltmoon offered in, lightning bolts glowing, showing Dreadwing that the pack were communicating.

_I am not! _Her tone held a tone of annoyance.

_It's the Seeker, _Shadowblade growled through their communication, red tail twitching.

_Dreadwing? _Plasma asked inquisitively. Being the youngest and smallest he really didn't get noticed as a threat by the Cybertronians however that all changed when he actually fought.

_No the one that she's currently defending, _the black wolf growled.

_Starscream has nothing to do with anything! _Nightclaw snapped at them.

The connection was cut but the others shared a knowing look, one that caught Dreadwing's optics.

**Even though this is short your reviews are very much appreciated and the more reviews the faster I update. Spoiler for the next chapter, it's about Dreadwing and Skyquake's story of meeting the Cyberwolves and reveals another interesting surprise about Nightclaw.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy the story in this chapter**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 7**

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness, only light can do that._

_Hate cannot drive out hate, only love can do that._

Nightclaw had been present the whole time Starscream was healing. Her constant presence would have normally be unsettling to the Seeker hover he found it comforting and talking to her provided a good distraction from the pain. It was also rather funny when Knock Out or Breakdown would trip over her because she was recharging besides his berth.

Over the time frame he got to know each of the wolves and even Dreadwing a lot better. He wasn't that bad as Starscream had first interpreted and he knew that he was seeing a side of him that not many others would ever get to see. It was obvious that the wolves were his family.

Nightclaw was alpha but that was obvious simply from the way she carried herself and the deep commanding tone of hers. Each Cyberwolf had a unique marking on their frames and hers was the blue collar that stood out predominantly. She was sarcastic and witty, but wouldn't hesitate to playfully pin any of her pack mates to the floor if they annoyed her.

Shadowblade was her second just as he was Megatron's but he had a much better relationship with Nightclaw then Starscream would ever have with Megatron. He and his sister had been the first in Nightclaw's pack and they were both unwaveringly loyal. His marking was his tail. He was rather protective though and still seemed a little weary of the new Seeker.

Sunbloom was Shadowblade's sister and like her brother was very set in her position of third. Neither of them would ever change their ranking. Her marking was small white swirls on her golden paws that he hadn't noticed until they were pointed out. She was a very logical femme especially when compared to her hot-headed brother and her main flaw seemed to be that she couldn't just relax and have fun.

Smokeflame was her fourth and was very quick-witted. He had the best audio receptors out of the whole pack but he never used them. Every so often he would pick up on small bits of conversations and report them but it wasn't always a good thing. Such as the time when he heard Breakdown and Knock Out while both were off duty. He was forever scarred. It looked like his tail was on fire with his marking.

Iceglow was her fifth and had the most delicate looking paint job. Up close it seemed as if her light blue pelt were nothing more than glass that would shatter at the smallest touch. That was until you got to know her and her fiery attitude. She had a rather emotionless façade and he had yet to see her react in any way other than lashing out. Her markings were her white paws which glowed when she was communicating.

Boltmoon was her sixth and the wolf that Starscream disliked the most. She was anti-social and mean, with a glossa that sliced deep. She wasn't scared of anything and seemed to hate the Seeker. Normal Cybertronians annoyed her to death. Her markings were obviously the lightning bolts that ran down her sides. He hardly knew anything about her and he didn't know if he wanted to.

Splashfang was her seventh and the most confusing wolf of the pack. He had two personalities, the other one named Moon. When his optics went from silver to yellow it meant he was Moon. Both had very different personalities. Splashfang was calm and smart while Moon was aggressive and fun. The white back was his marking. Starscream got along with both but was easily confused at the change.

Magma was her eighth and surprisingly the only purebred in the pack. He was rather vain to show it and Starscream was sure that the reason Knock Out didn't like him was because it was like looking in a mirror. He was fast though, the fastest. His marking was a pair of gold spots on his shoulders. Starscream still got along with him but learnt quickly that you don't touch.

Plasma was her ninth and the most annoying of the pack. He was the youngest and had been in 3 different packs before joining Nightclaw's. He was bouncy and curious but not as innocent as he looked. According to the others those who underestimated him never came out alive. His marking was the silver glow of his audios. One rule was never give him an energon treat.

Silverfrost was her tenth and the newest giving him his role as Omega. Despite this he packed a powerful bark that almost defended everybot in the med bay. He was fun loving though and never took anything seriously, almost always shrugging off work. His markings was the snowflake on his helm. Starscream found that the wolf could make him laugh on more than one occasion.

Currently the other wolves were recharging on the bridge after the one night of them all recharging in Dreadwing's room. He had kicked them all out halfway through the night and changed the lock so they couldn't get back in. Nightclaw however was resting on the berth next to him, he ventilating deep and slow.

Starscream shifted to get more comfortable but let out an involuntary yelp when his throat throbbed. It had been damaged the worst. Nightclaw was immediately alert and sitting next to his berth, her optics holding worry for what had injured him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She sighed and moved closer so she could get a better look at his neck, "I think that you might have crushed that fuel line a little more than originally thought."

"I'll ask Knock Out to check on it when his shift starts again," Starscream grumbled.

Nightclaw shook her helm, "Wait another few breems and my personal medic will arrive. Unfortunately she can't pack travel but she'll look you over."

The Seeker stared at her, "You have a personal medic?"

She shrugged and sat down so she could see optic to optic with him, "We can't really go to regular medics when we're injured. She's actually a friend of Sunbloom. Why weren't you recharging?"

"I can't recharge but Knock Out said that might be a problem. It's amazing, since you arrive in the med bay he can suddenly do his job properly without seeing how much pain he can put us through," he grumbled.

Nightclaw barked softly, "If you can't recharge how are you supposed to spend the night? Sitting staring at the ceiling?"

He shrugged, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She growled in an annoyed tone, "You say that as if I was in recharge or even in need of recharge."

"You don't?"

With a sigh she pulled herself back onto her berth, "No I don't. Honestly I was waiting for you to start whimpering in your sleep so I could wake you up and make sure you didn't thrash and injure yourself even more."

"Right," Starscream muttered.

"You know you never told me the full story of why you're in the Decepticons."

He huffed, "I told you part of it and you still owe me the story of how you met the other two Seekers."

She smirked, "I'll tell you but then you have to tell me your whole story."

"Deal."

_Flashback_

_A very young Skyquake was insistent on annoying his brother, poking him and then running away as they walked towards the abandoned forest with their carrier. Their older sibling had been left at home while they were told they were going for a walk. Their carrier hadn't said a word to them but rather walked with a determination._

_Said forest was renowned for having many Cyberwolf packs living within it and the tall metal trees made the perfect home for said hunters. Nobot ventured there and survived. Taking out a pair of cuddling toys the older Seeker threw them into the trees, asking the twins to go and fetch them. Without a second thought both raced in and with a smile their carrier turned and headed back to their house._

_Dreadwing and Skyquake ran down the hill together, both laughing at the rush as they grabbed their toys. The laughter stopped when they turned around and realized there was no way out. Both moved even closer to each other, fear evident on their facial plating._

_"Quake where's carrier," Dreadwing whimpered to his brother._

_The younger moved so that he was right next to the other, "I don't know Wing."_

_Both took very shaky steps forward, servos clasped tight around their comforting toys. The darkness was imposing, no light managed to get past the metal. They searched for refuge but before they could find any something found them. It was a huge Cyberwolf, black as a shadow with glowing optics that pierced straight through them. A snarl came from its throat and they both whimpered._

_"P-p-please don't eat us," Dreadwing whispered moving away._

_Skyquake shook in fear and coolant ran silently down his face. A secondary howl came through the darkness and another flew over their helms, this one silver with tints of blue._

_When the second wolf spoke it was with a ring of authority, "Blacksteel, you know that you are within our boundaries. Either leave or suffer the consequences."_

_The black wolf barked in annoyance, "You have Cybertronians within your lands and Seekers at that. You know how tasty Seekers are. I'm sure you can allow me a little bite."_

_The silver male snarled at the other, "Leave or you'll experience the full might of my pack."_

_A grumble escaped Blacksteel and he turned to leave, looking over his shoulder, "I hope you don't plan on keeping those things. They would be better off dead."_

_Once he was gone the silver wolf knelt before them, "Primus what are you two younglings doing in this forest?"_

_Skyquake was still shaking and Dreadwing managed to stutter, "W-w-we came to l-look for our c-cuddly toys t-that carrier threw into the f-forest."_

_A sigh escaped the wolf, "Climb onto my back. Something tells me that your carrier won't be to happy about you surviving."_

_"W-why not?" Skyquake muttered._

_"No reason but come. You may call me Shimmer."_

_The Seekers quickly became a part of the pack. Their best friend being a young mech-wolfling named Smokeflame. He was still a pup and they all got along well. Whenever he was trying to hunt they helped as much as they could even though it was nothing. Both cuddly toys were kept in their den with Shimmer and his mate Rivergleam. They were out with Smokeflame hunting when it happened. They returned to find their pack mostly offline with Shimmer in the midst of a fight._

_Blacksteel's pack had struck without warning and many packs were beaten. They were hiding behind a tree when Shimmer saw them and he ordered them to run to neural territory and try to find another pack, even if they had to leave forever. They ran but it didn't stop them from hearing the pitiful howl that came from Shimmer as he offlined and it cut them deep into their sparks._

_They were trying to live in the neutral land but it was hard. Smokeflame couldn't hunt properly yet but they were lucky enough to stumbled across a meal. They heard a growl as they approached and almost ran out of fear before realizing it was just another pup. A small black one that reminded them of Blacksteel except for the red tail._

_"Shadow wait they're just pups," the voice was smooth and silky. The golden femme-wolfling it came from just as beautiful._

_A small red wolfling soon appeared, "Another pup driven out to the Bad Lands? What happened to you and why would there be Cybertronians with you?"_

_"I'm Smokeflame and these are my brothers, Dreadwing and Skyquake. Blacksteel's pack killed ours and we had to run. I didn't know there were others out here," he stated with confidence._

_"Other than us there isn't any," the golden wolfling barked. "We all have different reasons for leaving our home lands but I am so sorry. We know what Blacksteel's like."_

_"H-he tried to eat us when we were younger," Dreadwing stated shakily._

_"He's our ex-Sire," the black pup barked._

_"We were disowned and exiled," the gold pup told them._

_Smokeflame's ears went back, "Why are you here?"_

_The red wolfling smiled softly, "My creators were killed by a lone wolf who took over our pack. It was run or die."_

_Skyquake looked at them hopefully, "You won't make us go will you?"_

_She shook her helm, "Of course not. There's safety in numbers."_

_"Shadow! Give me that back!" Skyquake yelled as he shot after the wolf. Both laughing hysterically._

_"You'll have to catch me!" his shout was muffled from the small weapon in his denta._

_Both were so distracted that neither noticed that the ground gave way to a hill and both tumbled down in a flurry, landing on top of Dreadwing and Splashfang who were both going through datapads with each other to compare notes._

_"Get off," came the disgruntled grumble from the squished flyer._

_Splashfang glared at Shadowblade, optics beginning to change, "Shadow I do believe you are currently squishing me."_

_Meanwhile Dreadwing had shoved his twin off, "I swear you are as annoying as Plasma at times."_

_Skyquake's reply was cut off by a muffled yelp as Moon threw Shadowblade off of his back and flying into a ditch. The playful growls coming from both were cut off by a vocalizer clearing._

_Both turned to see Sunbloom standing there, "If you bunch would care to come we're going hunting."_

_The twins jumped up immediately, if there was one thing they agreed on it was that hunting was the best thing in the world. Their current land wasn't called the Bad Land for nothing but their pack always managed to somehow hunt. The two had grown up knowing Cyberwolf techniques and it was useful to have an eye in the sky._

_Over the years Dreadwing had come to think Sunbloom as a sister but Skyquake's initial thought still remained, she was beautiful. His long standing crush went unnoticed by most but not his brother. Dreadwing knew that the only reason that he aggravated Shadow more than usual when she was around was so that he could prove his strength to her._

_Boltmoon and Shadowblade had recently become mates and it had caused Magma and Iceglow to admit their feelings as well. Dreadwing knew for a fact that Smokeflame had a huge crush on their neighboring pack's second in command but she didn't even know he existed. This was the extent of romance in their pack which was nothing compared to others._

_Dreadwing smiled inwardly as he watched his twin jump at their other brothers. They had come a long way since when they were sparklings, left to die here. Now they were fully grown and Cyberwolves at that, part of the pack. The motto of the Cyberwolves was very true to them all._

_Pack means family. Family is something you never give up on._

_"All Cyberwolves are going off world. This isn't our war," Nightclaw explained._

_"So let us go with you!" Skyquake yelped._

_Shadow nuzzled his brother, "We don't even know where we're going. We're all going to be separated."_

_"You can't leave us here!" Dreadwing complained._

_Sunbloom smiled at them, "We'll still be a pack as long as our sparks are still beating."_

_Both Seekers were close to tears as they watched their family split up and go to their separate pods. Nightclaw looked at both of them before placing her paw on their wrists. The symbol of their pack appearing._

_Before she left she smiled at them both, "We'll meet again. You'll see. On that day we will be reunited as a pack once more."_

_Dreadwing and Skyquake both nodded before stating in union, "Pack means family. Family is something you never give up on."_

_Skyquake's optics gained a determination, "I will search to the ends of the universe to reunite us all and I won't stop until we are once again together."_

_Dreadwing nodded, "And I'll help."_

_Nightclaw went to her pod, brushing her tail playfully across them like she always did since they were sparklings, growing up and training together._

Starscream stared at her as she smiled weakly, "Skyquake's demise was felt by all of us but a Cyberwolf lives on forever within the spark of their pack."

The Seeker couldn't say anything but a beeping noise made him look down. Nightclaw yelped, "My medic is within range to be teleported."

Starscream checked the time and froze when realizing they had been talking for so long. There was a building light in the center of the room and suddenly a pure white mech appeared out of nowhere. He didn't have a speck of other coloring on him other than bright purple optics.

"Nightclaw what do you need me to check on?" the mech asked in a soothing tone.

"Beamshine I want you to meet Starscream. I don't trust this medic so would you mind just checking on a few things?" she asked.

"As long as you agree to a checkup. For which I'll need you in bi-pedal mode."

Starscream looked at her, "You have a bi-pedal mode?"

**Please tell me what you think**


End file.
